Small Sacrifices
by mdelpin
Summary: He kissed Natsu's head and smiled contentedly. It was nice to be able to spend time together like this. It sometimes astounded him how much he loved this man, even after so many years together. Just being like this was enough to make him happy, and he felt his worries slowly melt away. Gratsu Week 2019 Day 2: Voice
1. Chapter 1

Gratsu Week 2019

Prompt: Voice 

Small Sacrifices

Disclaimer: All Fairy Tail Characters Belong to Hiro Mashima

Natsu heard muffled yelling coming from inside of the apartment he shared with his boyfriend Gray. Stopping for a moment, he put his ear to the door before fumbling through his pockets for his keys. It didn't sound like Gray was fighting _with _anyone, but Natsu recognized the tone, his boyfriend was definitely frustrated about something.

"How the hell am I supposed to know the user's intent?" Gray was yelling, "I don't even know _my _intent."

"I'm home." Natsu closed the door behind him, greeted by the sight of his boyfriend sitting at his desk clad only in his boxers and staring daggers at his Chromebook. Natsu dropped his keys on the kitchen counter and walked over.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked before leaning over to kiss his boyfriend, making sure not to let any other part of his body come into contact with Gray.

Natsu worked in construction, and his clothes were covered in the usual mix of dust, dirt and whatever else he picked up during the day. He didn't want to get Gray dirty, it would only annoy him anyway, and he looked riled up enough already.

"It's just some test I'm taking, nothing to worry about," Natsu paused at this information, he'd thought Gray was on vacation this week. They'd made plans to go out to dinner for once.

"I thought you were on break," Natsu peered at the tablet's screen, only to be greeted by some sort of navigation interface. He was puzzled, Gray was studying to be a child psychologist, what class could he possibly be taking that required this?

Gray peered at him guiltily before closing his expression off once again. "I am, this is something else."

Natsu arched an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation but none was forthcoming. He was tired after a long day at work so he decided to let Gray have his little mystery and kissed him one last time before heading to their bathroom to wash off the grime from his body and change into some clothes that would hopefully make Gray forget whatever was bothering him. He began to sing off-key with a grin, knowing it drove Gray nuts.

He paused in his singing when he heard another voice competing in volume. It was Gray, once again screaming at his tablet. What in the world was he doing? Natsu was getting very curious. He turned the hot water off and walked into their bedroom, wearing a towel around his waist.

He quickly found some clothes and put them on and when he heard Gray screaming about something called an umlaut decided maybe a walk on the beach might be warranted too. Gray clearly needed to relax.

Natsu stood behind his boyfriend watching the contents of his screen once again. His eyes narrowed when he realized that Gray was taking some sort of employment test. What was the idiot thinking?

Gray already worked twenty hours a week at his University on top of the hours spent studying and writing papers. They barely got to spend any time together as it was!

"Gray, we have a dinner reservation, remember?" Natsu tried to keep the irritation out of his voice, but the guilty expression on his boyfriend's face as he turned towards him let him know he'd forgotten.

"I know love, just give me thirty more minutes, okay?" Gray pleaded before muttering under his breath, "Maybe we should just stay home."

Natsu was confused by those words, they rarely went out as it was. He moved away from Gray so as not to make it seem like he was pressuring him to hurry up, but he continued to watch his boyfriend struggle with the exam, looking through what looked to be a lengthy manual before settling on an answer. The poor guy looked absolutely miserable.

But true to his word thirty minutes later, Gray closed his computer and rushed to their bedroom to get dressed. He came out wearing Natsu's favorite, a dark blue button-down shirt that matched his eyes along with a pair of gray ripped jeans that hugged his every curve. After grabbing his wallet and keys, he sauntered over to Natsu and gave him a long, deep soulful kiss.

"Hey!" Gray greeted, smiling at Natsu's dazed expression, "Sorry about earlier."

Natsu could only nod, staring at him with undeniable longing. He shook his head slowly, and as the daze left his eyes, it was replaced by a smile that quite nearly took Gray's breath away. "Wow!"

Gray caressed Natsu's cheek gently, chuckling at his boyfriend's reaction before grabbing his hand and leading him out of their apartment.

"Where to?"

"I got us a reservation at that sushi restaurant you wanted to try out, you know, the one by the beach," Natsu grinned happily, proud of himself for having remembered. But instead of looking excited, Gray only looked worried.

"That place is so expensive," Gray mumbled.

"I know, but you work so hard, and I wanted to treat you a little during your break," Natsu hugged Gray from behind, wrapping his arms around the other's middle while resting his chin on the broad shoulders he loved.

"Can we go another time?" Gray had turned around to face him, and Natsu was having a hard time reading his expression.

When Gray saw Natsu's disappointment, he amended, "We could still go to the beach though, that'll be romantic, and maybe we can get some fast food on the way back."

"Fast food? But Gray, I wanted this to be special," Natsu complained, it hadn't been easy to get that reservation. He'd actually had to bribe someone for the first time in his life.

"Wasn't it you who said we didn't need to go anywhere to have something be special, all we needed was each other?" Gray reminded him.

"I said that when we were sixteen and had exactly zero money between us," Natsu retorted and all of a sudden things started falling into place in his head like a jigsaw puzzle. He gave up on his fancy plans, already knowing it would be a disaster if he pushed.

"Fine, we'll do what you suggested, but only if you promise to tell me what's going on."

Gray nodded in agreement, and they walked hand in hand towards the beach, which was only a few blocks from their small apartment. They remained silent, but once they arrived, they quickly took off their socks and shoes, letting the cool sand massage their feet as they walked towards the water. When they felt the first rush of waves cover their feet, they rolled up their pants and played as they always did, laughing along with the children around them who were doing the same.

After a few minutes of this, they found a secluded spot to sit and talk while waiting for the coming sunset. Gray sat on the chilly sand, legs crossed Indian style with Natsu leaning against him. He hugged Natsu's overly warm body to his chest and rested his head atop his lover's pink locks, enjoying the peacefulness of the beach around them.

Gray inhaled the salty air, letting the sounds of the waves crashing into the sand, the gulls squawking in protest and the families playing happily wash over him, and for the first time that day felt himself begin to relax.

He kissed Natsu's head and smiled contentedly. It _was _nice to be able to spend time together like this. It sometimes astounded him how much he loved this man, even after so many years together. Just being like this was enough to make him happy, and he felt his worries slowly melt away.

But of course, the peace couldn't last forever, and Gray sighed when he heard Natsu ask the question he'd been dreading.

"What's wrong?" Natsu broke the silence, his tone concerned, "Why are you looking for another job?"

Gray tensed up again, readying himself for the argument that was sure to follow. "Tuition went up again, and the cost of the textbooks I need for next semester is higher too."

"Is that all?" Natsu scoffed, turning around to glance at Gray, a reassuring smile at the ready, "I'll just take a few more shifts, Laxus is always asking for people to come in and work overtime."

"NO!" Gray snapped, startling Natsu with the intensity of his response.

"It's not fair for you to shoulder all of this, you work hard enough as it is, Natsu," Gray disputed hotly, "Your job is dangerous. If you're tired, you can easily get hurt!"

Natsu sighed, sad to be back to this old argument, "Why won't you ever let my voice reach you? I've told you, I don't mind! If it helps you reach your dream, I will do it gladly."

"Natsu," Gray groaned in frustration.

Natsu sat up and faced Gray, "I'm serious. Look, I'm not smart like you, I never had big goals to be anything like a doctor or a teacher. But I'm good with my hands, and I make a difference in my own way. I help build houses and make playgrounds. Sometimes, I fix things that are broken." Natsu smiled proudly, and Gray's heart skipped a beat at the brightness of it. "I help make our town nicer for others to enjoy."

Natsu cupped Gray's face as he continued, "But you, Gray, you're smart, and I love what you want to do with your life. I want to help you get there, please let me."

"You _are_ smart, and a really hard worker," Gray protested, "You've made a life for both of us since we graduated high school. Everything we have is because of you, and I feel like a fucking mooch."

Natsu frowned, "Snowflake, you work even harder than I do. Between your course load and your work/study, you barely have any time for yourself. And that's your job right now, taking on another one is just going to make it worse. How much does it pay anyway?"

"Not much, " Gray admitted, "It pays by task, but I can do it from home, and I can help out."

"If I take extra shifts, I can make a lot more because it'll count as overtime, " Natsu pointed out, "It'll only be for a little while. Besides," Natsu added with a snort, "You looked absolutely miserable."

"It did kind of suck, " Gray agreed with a smile before sighing, "But I still feel guilty about everything you do for me. I can't repay it."

"I'm not looking for repayment dumbass, although if you were looking to do something for me, I could come up with a few ideas," Natsu smirked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively as he moved his body to where he was laying down on the sand with his head on Gray's lap.

Gray laughed and slapped Natsu's shoulders playfully, "Pervert."

"Mhmm, " Natsu accepted the accusation without complaint, moaning happily as he felt Gray's fingers in his hair, "In a couple of years, you'll be a doctor, and we'll be married, and we'll laugh at the small sacrifices we had to make along the way. We just have to hold on for a bit longer. That future is just around the corner."

"M-married?!" Gray stuttered, "You've thought about us getting married?"

"Haven't _you_?" Natsu studied him curiously, smirking at the blush on Gray's cheeks before closing his eyes as the fingers threading through his hair made him drowsy. "The guys at work already call you my wife, even your brother."

Natsu didn't bother opening his eyes, the sharp tug on his hair was enough to let him know Gray's reaction, but he couldn't help teasing him further. "You'll look beautiful all swollen up with my kid."

"What?! I can't get pregnant, I'm a guy!"

"Oh yeah, then I guess it'll have to be me, I don't mind, I like switching."

"Moron, you're a guy too!"

"Well," Natsu grinned, "I guess we'll just have to adopt the rugrats then. That's probably for the best anyway, it would've been hard to be pregnant all the time when I tag along while you cure kids all over the world."

"Natsu, that's not even remotely how my job would work," Gray facepalmed and then with growing alarm he asked, "Wait a minute! How many kids do you plan on us having?"

"Oh, tons! We'll grab them from the orphanages where you'll work," Natsu giggled, not being able to help himself.

"Oh my god, just shut up!" Gray's exasperation turned into laughter as he thought about Natsu's words.

Yep, he loved this ridiculous man, and he let himself get carried away in the fantasy, envisioning a life with Natsu, chasing after little kids while pursuing their dreams. To his surprise, Gray found he loved the idea of it. The two of them married and starting a family together. He lowered his head, claiming Natsu's lips, smiling at the contented noises coming from the man beneath him.

"Come on, let's go," Gray urged Natsu off his lap.

"Where are we going?' Natsu asked, confused by Gray's sudden desire to leave the beach before the sun had even had a chance to set.

"Home," Gray winked before pulling a surprised Natsu to his feet. "Those kids aren't going to make themselves."

A/N I originally started this story in April, when I was the one taking that damn test. I'd never been so stressed out and writing this fic was going to be my reward for getting through it. It was initially going to be called What the Hell is an Umlaut?

I passed the test and started working only to realize I truly hated it. Thankfully my husband was okay with me quitting. I never got around to finishing it, and I'm glad that I found a prompt that fit where I wanted to go with it because I really like the way it came out. I hope you like it too!


	2. Chapter 2

Gratsu Bingo 2019

Prompt: Friends

Chapter 2:

Gray looked up from his textbook as soon as he heard the sound of keys jingling outside the door. A smile played across his lips as he waited patiently for Natsu to open the door to their small apartment.

"Hey, welcome home," Gray greeted, but his words went unheard as Natsu was on the phone laughing with someone.

"Okay, gotta go, Sting, I just got home, see you tomorrow," another laugh and Natsu hung up already walking towards Gray who had gone back to his textbook to hide his frown.

Natsu put his keys down in his usual place and collapsed on the sofa, arms instantly reaching out for Gray. "How was your day Snowflake, did you get a lot of studying done?"

Gray allowed himself to be held briefly, but before Natsu could kiss him, he mentioned, "You were out late tonight, where were you?'

"Laxus asked me to substitute for one of the players on his Ultimate team, I figured it was okay since you were studying," Natsu replied but noticing Gray's guarded expression he asked apologetically, "Should I have called?"

Gray knew that Natsu had a hard time during his exam period, he felt like he had to be quiet around him, and that was hard for the naturally boisterous male. So a lot of the time his friends would invite him out to keep him out of Gray's hair, and he was sure that this was what Laxus had intended but…

"Did Sting play as well?" Gray asked, trying to sound uninterested as he pretended to look down at his book again.

"Yeah, he did," Natsu scratched his head, puzzled.

"You've been spending a lot of time with him lately, don't you think?"

"I guess," Natsu studied his boyfriend carefully, trying to figure out what he was missing when all of a sudden his eyes lit up, and he laughed. "Don't tell me you're jealous!"

"What?! No!" Gray spluttered, and he wasn't, he trusted Natsu completely. He knew Natsu would never cheat on him, just like he wouldn't either. It was something they had promised each other early on.

"Then what?" Natsu challenged, not understanding what could be upsetting his boyfriend.

"Natsu, it's obvious he likes you, and you spending all this time with him, it's sending him the wrong message."

"You're being absurd. Sting doesn't like me like that."

Gray rolled his eyes at him. Natsu was the most oblivious person on this planet, and he would know. It had taken him almost a year to get the idiot to realize he had feelings for him.

"He also thinks we're just roommates," Gray commented drily.

"Now that's just ridiculous! Everyone at work knows we're together."

"Lyon told me Sting asked Erik about me, and he told him that we had been roommates for years."

"Why would he do that?" Natsu asked, looking genuinely bewildered.

"Because all your friends are assholes, and Erik thought it would be funny since he knows Sting likes you," Gray explained hating to see the confusion in Natsu's eyes.

"Well, why didn't Lyon set him straight then?"

At that, Gray had to chuckle, "Because Lyon is an asshole too."

"So he really likes me?" Natsu seemed decidedly uncomfortable with the concept, and Gray couldn't blame him.

He'd been on the receiving end of a similar situation the previous year, and it had gone very badly. The girl had refused to accept that Gray was in a relationship and had become decidedly stalkerish. When she'd broken into their apartment with the intent to hurt Natsu, they'd had to get the police involved. They still had a restraining order out on her.

"Yeah, hot stuff, he does," Gray repeated matter of factly.

Natsu grinned at the nickname, sneaking a kiss before speaking plainly. "Do you want me to stop hanging out with him?"

Gray froze, knowing that Natsu would do whatever he asked. It was tempting, but he had no desire to cage Natsu. And to be fair, he liked Sting just fine.

"No, I just want you to be honest with him," Gray paused before adding quietly, "Sting's a good guy. I don't want to see him get hurt."

Natsu startled at Gray's words. His boyfriend was an amazing man. Where others would be jealous about their partner spending so much time with another man, he was trying to look out for Sting.

"Alright, I'll talk to him soon," Natsu promised. While the idea of bringing the topic up with Sting was making him decidedly uncomfortable, he'd have to figure out a way to do it. Gray was right if Sting had a thing for him he'd have to let him down. He grumbled, already trying to come up with a way to get back at Erik for this.

Gray rewarded him with a kiss and satisfied with Natsu's promise went back to his book. Natsu sat quietly for a few minutes with his arm draped around Gray's shoulders as he watched his love study. When he began fidgeting, Gray gave him an irritated glare, which was his cue to go to bed.

This was their routine during exam weeks. Natsu hated it, but he knew how important it was for Gray to keep his grades up. If he didn't, he'd lose the scholarships he'd earned.

It wasn't a full ride, but without them, they'd never be able to afford to pay for school. Natsu leaned in for one last kiss and went to bed already thinking how best to breach the dreaded topic with Sting.

Xxx

"Where am I?" Natsu asked, looking around the white room in confusion. He felt like there was something he should remember, but he just felt strange all over, and out of it.

"You're at the hospital, Natsu, " Lyon answered helpfully. Natsu peered at him and didn't particularly like the concerned way he was looking at him.

"Am I going to be okay?" he asked drowsily.

"Yeah, but listen, there's something I have to tell you," Lyon started to speak, but Natsu wouldn't let him continue.

"You didn't call Gray, did you?" Natsu asked worriedly, "Today was his dessert presentation."

Lyon managed a small laugh before correcting him, "Dissertation, moron."

"Whatever, just tell me you didn't call him over this."

"I had to, you know he'd kill me if something happened to you and I didn't tell him," Lyon gazed down at his brother's boyfriend with a fond smile.

"Oh man, he's gonna be pissed," Natsu complained, and Lyon couldn't help but wince because he knew Natsu was right, especially once his brother found out what had happened.

He was about to try to comfort the man he already thought of as his brother-in-law and offer to help him talk to Gray when their conversation was rudely interrupted.

"I believe I told the nurses family members only."

"I am his family," Lyon scowled at the dark-haired man that had entered the room followed by a white-haired assistant who was scribbling on a clipboard nonstop while speaking on a cell phone.

"Funny, I don't remember seeing you before," the man answered haughtily, "I'm Zeref Dragneel, Natsu's brother, who the hell are you?"

"I'm Lyon Vastia and I'm-," Lyon began, but he wasn't allowed to finish his sentence as Zeref's assistant shoved him out of the room with surprising force, closing the door in his face.

Lyon was furious, but all he could do was watch through the glass as Zeref talked to Natsu. He could tell Natsu was enraged even though he couldn't hear the words. It was obvious the two brothers were arguing, which was probably not great for Natsu's condition. He felt arms grab him from behind.

"I came as fast as I could, is he okay?" Gray's clothing was a mess, his shirt was buttoned incorrectly under the strap of his school bag, and his belt was undone, telltale signals that Gray had caught himself attempting to strip and tried to remedy it, a childhood habit that only ever popped up when he was anxious.

Lyon gave his younger brother a hug, trying to relax him and then helped him button his shirt correctly, letting him fix his belt on his own.

"Sorry, I can't help it," Gray shied away from his brother's knowing look before asking what had been freaking him out since he got the call earlier. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about that now, Natsu's brother is here, and he's not letting anyone but family members in."

"Zeref is here?" Gray looked through the glass, his expression one Lyon couldn't easily interpret.

"You know him?"

"Not exactly, I know of him," Gray explained, "He's the reason Natsu ran away. Shit!"

"Chill, man. You're both adults, it's not like he can take Natsu away or anything."

"I know," Gray hissed, "It's... complicated. I should get in there," Gray muttered, sounding like he was trying to convince himself of the fact. He looked to Lyon suddenly, "Tell me what happened."

"Shouldn't you worry about that later?" Lyon hedged, trying to weasel his way out of being the one to tell him what had happened.

"Lyon?"

"Fine, it was an accident, Sting was supposed to turn off the electricity, but he was distracted, and Natsu was electrocuted," Lyon winced as he saw the fury on his brother's face. "They're still running tests to determine how widespread the damage is."

"What do you mean Sting was distracted?"

Lyon cursed his luck, of course, Gray would hang on to that word. The man was obsessed with Natsu's safety at work. Lyon knew it was a constant source of anxiety for him, he'd lost so many people in his life he was terrified Natsu would be next.

Lyon sighed, "Natsu finally got around to having that talk with Sting you wanted. He didn't take it well."

"Are you trying to tell me Sting did this on purpose?!" Gray growled, and he felt horrible guilt, knowing that he'd been the one to ask Natsu to do this. He began to have flashbacks of his stalker, and the room felt like it was darkening around him.

"Of course not! It's nothing like that girl, I swear. Like I said he was just distracted because he was upset," Lyon put his hands to Gray's face trying to bring him back to the present, "I had to talk Laxus out of firing him, as it is he got suspended without pay for two weeks."

Gray calmed down at Lyon's words and began to look through the glass again, wanting to talk to Natsu and assure himself his boyfriend was alright.

"Look, I don't know enough about his condition, but he was awake and talking, he already chewed me out for possibly ruining your dessert presentation," Lyon grinned, he loved to tease Natsu, but he really did care about him a great deal. He made Gray happy, and after everything his brother had been through, that's all Lyon cared about. "Did everything work out?"

Gray immediately chuckled at Natsu's phrasing, "Moron," he uttered fondly. "Yeah, I explained what happened to my advisor, and she rescheduled the meeting for next week. She's the one who called the cab for me," Gray explained, "I was too shaky."

"The doctor should be able to tell us something soon," Lyon soothed, not wanting to be the one to have to tell his brother that besides the burns that Natsu had on his hands, his internal organs could be fried along with a whole lot of other issues from the fall he'd suffered as his body jolted from the massive amounts of electricity running through it.

Gray drew in a long breath and glanced at Lyon before grabbing the door handle, "I'm going in."

He opened the door and walked in to hear the two brothers fighting. Gray watched with growing concern as he saw how agitated Natsu was.

"I don't care, Zeref," Natsu yelled, "If she's still waiting for me that's her problem, not mine. I told her quite clearly it was never going to happen."

"Natsu," Gray hurried over to the bed, putting his school bag down on the floor and wrapping Natsu in a protective embrace before kissing him, which is something they didn't tend to do too much in public spaces, aware that it made some people uncomfortable. He heard Zeref mutter the word fag under his breath but ignored it. He had better things to worry about.

"I'm fine, Snowflake," Natsu tried to assure him, but Gray was having none of it.

"I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" Natsu seemed puzzled and then frowned as he realized Lyon must have told him what happened with Sting.

"It was just a stupid accident," Natsu was quick to shrug it off, I'll be up and around before you know it."

"You were electrocuted, Natsu," Gray reminded him, "It's not like when you managed to staple your finger with the nail gun.

Natsu flinched at the memory, that had been undeniably painful, and Gray had been a mess then too.

"When are you going to stop this charade and come home?" Zeref shouted at him as he watched the two men with disgust.

"I am home, Zeref," Natsu declared as calmly as he could, "Gray is my home, and I'm happy. I'm glad to see you're doing well, but if you still can't accept me for who I am, then you should leave. "

"This isn't over, Natsu."

"Yes, it is," Natsu announced forcefully, "Please leave."

"Fine, but I'll be back," Zeref promised as he stormed out of the room, shoulder checking Lyon on his way out.

Natsu refused to stare after his brother, focusing on Gray and the fear on his face at his brother's appearance.

"We're going to be fine, Princess. We both knew this day was going to come eventually. We're adults now, there's nothing he can do to split us up."

"How did he find us?"

"Honestly, I'm surprised he hadn't found me before," Natsu shrugged it off, trying to keep Gray calm.

"I'm sorry, Natsu. Freed called him, it's the first accident since he started and he was just trying to follow company protocol," Laxus walked into the room followed by Lyon. "It won't happen again, I removed the number from your file."

"Why was the number even there?" Gray's forehead furrowed in confusion.

"Gramps," Laxus explained, "You remember how reckless Natsu used to be, Gramps wanted to make sure he could reach his family in case something serious happened. It was a condition of his employment at the time."

"Is your brother gonna be a problem for you guys?" Laxus glared at the door Zeref, and his assistant had just exited.

"I don't know," Natsu said truthfully, his eyes getting a faraway look, "He did say one thing that was interesting, my father is back."

Gray startled at Natsu's words, he knew that Igneel had abandoned both boys years ago and that Natsu had never given up hope of seeing him again. But was he really back or was Zeref dangling that in front of Natsu in the hopes that he would bite? Things were getting more complicated by the second, and it was making him decidedly uneasy.

"Well, we'll deal with him if he does," Laxus smiled at them as he patted their backs being careful of Natsu's injury, "We're your family now."

Lyon nodded in agreement, and both he and Laxus sat in the room's chairs as they waited for a doctor to tell them about Natsu's condition.

Natsu didn't have the heart to tell his friends that if Zeref were really determined to bring him home, he would find a way to take them down one by one. It was what his brother did best, and he never showed any remorse.

Natsu cursed his luck, he'd really thought he'd left this mess behind when he'd run away from home all those years ago. He felt Gray tense up and made room on the small hospital bed for him, letting Gray hold him in his arms and play with his hair, reinforcing the fact that he was here and he had no plans to go anywhere.

A/N: I kept thinking about these two and my brain came up with a backstory for them. I meant for it to be one additional chapter but it got too long so I split it up. The next chapter should be up in a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

Gratsu Bingo 2019

Prompt: Love

Chapter 3

It had been a week since the incident and Natsu was going stir crazy. The hospital had kept him under observation for several days poking and prodding him incessantly. They'd checked his brain and his heart and everything else they could think of before finally discharging him.

He'd been lucky, aside from the rather severe burns on his hands, the damage hadn't been too bad. His organs were fine, but he'd suffered some muscle injuries as well as a dislocated shoulder from when he'd smashed into the wall behind him, and he felt generally sore.

Gray had been a nervous wreck throughout, refusing to leave his side. Natsu knew he was terrified that if he left for even a moment, Zeref would swoop in and take him away. It was ludicrous, but Natsu didn't fight him, he knew Gray had his own issues, and he certainly didn't mind getting so much attention from his man.

Through it all, there had been no more word from his brother and although he'd like to think Zeref had seen the error of his ways It wasn't like him to give up so easily. So Natsu waited for him to make his move.

He heard the apartment door open and found himself relaxing, Gray had left that morning for his dissertation defense and had promised to be home for lunch. He looked up, smile at the ready only to see Lyon coming into his bedroom.

"Hey Pikachu, how you feeling?" Lyon greeted, smirking at Natsu's heated glare. He helped Natsu off the bed and into some clothes.

"You're not funny," Natsu complained, he hated needing help, but the burns on his hands were still very tender and even he wasn't stubborn enough to subject himself to that much pain just for the sake of pride, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Gray called me, his defense is taking longer than he expected, so he asked me to check on you," Lyon explained as he walked Natsu over to the bathroom, being careful to give him as much support as he could since Gray had mentioned sometimes Natsu's muscles would spasm randomly.

Natsu stopped mid-step and glanced at Lyon worriedly, "Wait, is that bad?"

"No, I think it's good, they just had more questions than what he'd anticipated, he sounded pretty upbeat actually. I think in a few hours we'll have to start calling him Dr. Fullbuster," Lyon beamed at the giddy expression on Natsu's face at hearing those words.

"We should have a party or something," Natsu clapped his hands, forgetting his injuries in his excitement and almost passing out from the pain.

"You really are an idiot," Lyon sighed as he grabbed hold of Natsu and held him against his body while the younger boy rode out the wave of pain. "Where are your pain meds?"

When Natsu didn't immediately answer Lyon sat him down on the toilet and looked in the medicine cabinet. Reading the instructions on the Vicodin bottle, he grabbed the appropriate dosage and poured some tap water into a rinsing cup.

"Open up," he placed the pill on Natsu's tongue and held up the cup to his mouth to allow him to drink it down. "Stay here, I'm gonna get you a snack, you shouldn't have that on an empty stomach."

Natsu nodded listlessly, he couldn't wait until he could do things for himself again. He didn't mind it so much when it was Gray, but anyone else irritated him, especially if it was someone from work. Lyon soon returned with a glass of milk and a cereal bar. He fed him, and after helping him use the restroom, he looked at the bandages nervously.

"Come on, we might as well change your bandages," Lyon declared bravely. He was rather squeamish, but he'd promised Gray he would take care of Natsu and so he would do it.

He grabbed the instructions and assembled all the pieces. Natsu stared at him with wide eyes, but he took a shaky breath and presented his hands without complaint.

Lyon donned some gloves per the instructions and after twenty of the most torturous minutes of both their lives, they were done, and Lyon walked Natsu over to the living room setting him down on the couch before sitting beside him and grabbing the remote.

"Have the pain meds kicked in yet?" Lyon asked guiltily, wondering if perhaps he should have waited. Natsu's glare was reply enough. They sat in companionable silence, neither of them really watching the TV.

Soon, he could see Natsu's body relaxing, and after some deliberation, he finally blurted out, "What's the deal with your brother?"

Lyon wasn't sure Natsu would answer him, but after a week of nagging his brother for information and getting nowhere, he figured it was at least worth a try. He needed to know how much of a threat this guy really was so he could take steps to protect them.

"I never told you about that, huh?" Natsu sounded very calm, and it was a bit unnerving to see him this way, even though Lyon knew it was just the effect of the opioid on his brain.

"You know, considering how overprotective you both are you'd probably have gotten along pretty well." Natsu smiled at Lyon, his eyes closing briefly in thought. "I don't remember much of it, but when I was five years old, I almost died, well technically I _was_ dead for a few minutes. Zeref could never get over it."

Lyon peered at Natsu in confusion not understanding what that had to do with anything. He waited for more information, not wanting to push, but none seemed to be forthcoming. His cellphone rang, and he answered it, assuming it was Gray while Natsu sat quietly, lost in his thoughts.

"Hello?" A slew of frantic babbling came over the line, and Lyon looked down at his Caller Id to make sure he was talking to who he thought he was.

"Laxus?" Lyon called out, "You gotta slow down, dude, you're not making any sense. What about Natsu's brother?"

He listened for a few minutes and in a voice filled with rage, he announced, "We're on our way."

Lyon nudged Natsu to get his attention, "We gotta go to the office, your brother is threatening to sue the business for negligence. The lawyers need you to come in for a deposition."

O-o

Gray still couldn't believe it was over, after all the months of research and writing he had finally presented his dissertation, and it had gone much better than he could have ever hoped. The professors had asked so many questions it had gone way over the scheduled time, and now with their approval, he was officially a Doctor! He'd even been offered a few job interviews. After all the years of struggling to make ends meet, everything was starting to look up for them, and he couldn't be happier.

He couldn't wait to celebrate with Natsu and Lyon, both of whom had encouraged and made it possible for him to pursue his dream. He'd stopped at Natsu's favorite pizza place on the way home and ordered two of their favorites pies before stopping at a convenience store to get a twelve-pack of Lyon's favorite beer since Natsu couldn't drink while on his pain meds.

Gray knocked on the door, but when no one answered, he figured Lyon was probably helping Natsu. He balanced the pizza boxes and case of beer as best he could by pressing them between his chest and the door as he fumbled in his pants pocket for his apartment key.

Somehow Gray managed to make his way inside without dropping anything, and he pushed the door shut behind him.

"I'm home," he announced loudly, heading towards the kitchen to put the food down on the counter. He opened the box of beer putting four in the freezer and the rest in the fridge before grabbing a pile of plastic plates from a cabinet. He was a little surprised no one had come out to greet him yet.

He walked out towards the living room, "Where are you guys?"

"They've been called away, I didn't want our conversation to be interrupted," a voice replied. It was a voice Gray had only heard once before, but it had managed to imprint itself in his mind.

A sheen of cold sweat covered his body as he turned to see Zeref Dragneel standing in his living room, his expression disgusted as he peered down at a framed picture of Natsu kissing Gray at the beach. It had been taken by their friend Levy a few years ago, and it was one of Gray's favorites.

"How did you get in here?" Gray snarled, trying to hide the fear that he couldn't seem to shake after so many years.

"This dump?" Zeref took out his wallet and showed him a credit card. "Does Natsu really enjoy living here?"

"He's never complained," Gray bristled at the man's haughty tone as he stood there looking down on their home. Gray walked over to the door, pulling it open roughly, "Thanks for stopping by, now get the hell out."

"There's no need to be hostile," Zeref smirked, sitting down on their couch, "Gray, is it?"

"You know damn well what my name is, I'm sure by now you've had me checked out."

Zeref chuckled, "I have indeed. I have to admit given your proclivities, I was expecting to find something more...scandalous."

"Sorry to disappoint," Gray retorted, and when Zeref made no move, he growled, "Am I going to have to drag you out?"

"Sit down, Gray," Zeref ordered, his voice infused with authority. "We have a lot to talk about."

Gray could feel his blood turn to ice as his previous elation turned to dread. What did Natsu's brother want with him? He thought about Natsu, and it helped bolster his courage, whatever it was didn't matter, there was nothing this man could do to tear them apart.

"There's nothing for us to talk about, you've made your feelings quite clear," Gray snapped before closing the apartment door with a frustrated grunt and sitting down in an armchair.

"Where's Natsu?" Gray demanded.

O-o

Lyon and Natsu had rushed to their workplace to find the office in chaos. There were several men dressed in business suits that Natsu had never seen before along with a white-haired man that seemed vaguely familiar. It bothered him that he couldn't place him until Lyon reminded him he had been at the hospital with his brother.

Another group of men was talking to Laxus in the office's conference room. They could hear Laxus muffled shouts before the door was pulled open so hard the room shook around them.

"This is bullshit!" Laxus yelled at the group of lawyers who only nodded politely and entered the room, shaking hands with the men inside, closing the door behind them. Freed hurried in with a pitcher of water and some cups.

Sting was also in the office, and he looked positively terrified. Natsu felt terrible for him, it had been a stupid accident, and now his brother was using it as some sort of excuse to come barging into Natsu's life.

Freed came back out and informed Sting the lawyers wanted to speak with him first. Sting took a shaky breath before going inside.

It was slowly beginning to dawn on him that there was only one way for this to end. Zeref would threaten to put the company out of business unless Natsu went home with him. It was despicable, but it was just the type of thing he'd expected from his brother.

"I have to quit," Natsu thought out loud, it was the only way for Zeref's threat to disappear. He wasn't willing to go back home, but his friends shouldn't have to suffer for it. But if he quit, what would they do for money? They didn't really have a lot saved up, and until Gray found a full-time job, they'd be screwed.

"Like hell, you will! You're one of my best employees and more than that, you're family," Laxus protested, grabbing a stress toy and squeezing it in his hand, "There's no need for any of that, Pikachu, this will blow over."

Natsu rolled his eyes at the nickname. Great, it had stuck. Fucking Lyon!

"They just showed up requesting a bunch of documents," Freed reported, looking a bit flustered by all the activity in the usually quiet office. "Then they asked for you, and when they learned you were still out, they demanded you and Sting come in for depositions. They want to talk to a bunch of the others too."

"You're an adult," Laxus pointed out, hand squeezing the toy ever faster, "He shouldn't be able to initiate legal matters on your behalf. Come to think of it shouldn't they be talking to you first, seeing as you're the injured party? How're your hands healing, by the way?"

Natsu and Lyon looked at each other at the same time and yelled, "Gray!"

"We gotta go," Lyon held the door open for Natsu, and they rushed back to his car.

O-o

"Natsu should be fine, I'm sure by now he's beginning to realize what he's up against," Zeref's smile was almost predatory, "But let's talk about you. How long have the two of you been together?"

"Ten years, "Gray replied defiantly, wanting Zeref to know how strong their relationship was. They'd been together through some tough times, clinging to each other just to get through it.

"Ten years, huh? I have to hand it to you, that's a long time," Zeref whistled, "That's actually longer than our parents managed to stay together."

"So tell me, what are those ten years worth to you?"

"They mean everything to me, _he_ means everything to me," Gray replied simply.

"No, I mean, what do you think would be adequate compensation?" Zeref took out a checkbook from his jacket pocket, "How about one hundred thousand for each year, that's a million dollars just for shacking up with my brother."

"A bribe? After all these years, that's the best you can manage? This is what I was so scared of?" Gray laughed in disbelief.

"Take it and leave. It's not a bad haul for someone like you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"We both know you're nowhere near Natsu's league. If he hadn't run away when he did, you would never have even met."

"Do you believe in fate?" Gray asked, suddenly.

Zeref scoffed, "I believe you make your own way in the world."

"I believe that Natsu and I were fated to meet, that we are two halves of one whole and there's nothing that can break us apart. Not your money, not your lawyers and certainly not you," Gray sneered.

"I know you don't approve of us, and frankly, I don't care. For years, I've had to watch as Natsu worked his ass off just so we could have a life on our own. He paid for everything, including my school, and he did it all with a smile. But that's about to change because Natsu deserves the world and now that I achieved my dream, I'm going to give it to him, not you."

"You can't seriously believe _this_ is what's best for him? I'm his brother, I know what's best for him," Zeref roared.

"You're so full of shit, you know that? You know nothing about him. With all your resources, you could've found Natsu at any time, but you didn't even bother looking for him, did you? You were probably expecting him to come running back to you. Tell me something, is your father really back, or was that just bait?"

"That's enough!" Natsu's voice was full of rage, and Lyon immediately moved next to Gray, as if he expected Zeref to attack him at any moment.

"What are you doing here, Zeref?" Natsu asked, "I thought I made myself clear at the hospital."

"Natsu, for God's sake, look at this dump. How can you live here when you could be back home?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Natsu snapped, but when he saw a flicker of something real in Zeref's eyes, he reined himself in. "I wish you'd understand. There's more to life than money, Zeref. I've never been happier anywhere than I am here."

"There is nothing you can do or say that will make me leave Gray and I think you realize that or you wouldn't be here. Did you try to bribe him?" Natsu chuckled already knowing the answer.

Zeref looked at the ground, making Natsu laugh harder.

"How much?"

"One million dollars," Zeref responded grudgingly.

Natsu whistled, "That's a decent chunk of change, Gray."

Gray crossed his arms, annoyed at how Natsu didn't seem to be taking the situation seriously, "Perhaps I should have taken it."

Natsu laughed, "Nah, don't be a sucker. I'm worth way more than that."

He suddenly looked over at the kitchen counter, "Is that pizza I smell? Why don't we go eat it at the beach? I want to hear everything!"

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Zeref?" Natsu looked confused, "He can come if he wants to."

Gray and Lyon were both looking at him as though he'd grown a second head.

"Actually, why don't you guys go ahead and set it up, we'll be right behind you."

Natsu waited until the two brothers had left with the food, smiling at Gray reassuringly when he noticed his worried expression before turning to face Zeref, his smile replaced with determination.

"If you want to give me my life back, with Gray in it, I'll consider it. But I won't be your whore. Either make the deal without me or not at all. And back off my boss, he runs a good place and helps a lot of people out."

"I don't get you," Zeref growled with frustration, not used to not getting what he wanted.

"I don't expect you to," Natsu shrugged, "Our lives are too different. All you really have to do is accept me, Zeref. Love me for who I am, not who you wanted me to be."

"I'm going to lose a ton of money on this," Zeref complained, but he didn't try to change Natsu's mind, and he took this as a good sign.

"It's only money, Zeref, you have plenty of it," Natsu reminded him, "Loosen up a little, have some fun. Eat pizza at the beach while drinking a cold beer. Get to know my boyfriend, he's amazing."

Natsu motioned for him to open the door to his apartment so they could head over to meet the others. Zeref only stared at him in confusion until Natsu waved his bandaged hands in his face. Zeref paused for a moment before complying.

Natsu began ambling towards the beach, and Zeref settled in next to him, matching his pace.

"He does seem to care for you," Zeref admitted reluctantly, "He didn't even consider the money."

"I give amazing blowjobs," Natsu retorted with an evil grin, enjoying his brother's obvious discomfort at his words.

"I really don't want to hear about that," Zeref groaned uncomfortably, "Oh God, please tell me you never did anything like that for money."

"I could have if things had been different," Natsu stopped to look his brother in the eye, his tone serious, "Your words really hurt me back then, and I didn't ever want to go back. I would have done anything to stay gone. But I found Gray instead, and he saved me. He introduced me to Gramps, who made sure I stayed in school and got me a job with Laxus when I graduated."

"Natsu, I—," Zeref began but didn't expand, only managed to look embarrassed.

"I've had to work hard for everything I have, and I'm proud of it. I like my life. I enjoy my job, and my friends even though they're dicks half the time. I found someone I love, and I _do_ love him Zeref. He makes me want to be the best I can be to be worthy of him. I would do anything for him, " he stared at his brother, daring him to say anything against his next words, "and I plan to marry him as soon as I can."

Zeref stopped in his tracks, "Marry?"

"Yes, Zeref, marry," Natsu deadpanned, "It's a thing we can do now. And I'd like you to be there and be happy for me, but I can't make you accept me. That's up to you."

Zeref considered his words, remaining quiet for what felt like forever and staring at Natsu the whole time.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I said those awful words to you," Zeref sighed in defeat, "I know I'm an asshole, but I really don't want to lose you again. I'll try."

Natsu gave him a hug as best he could with his injured hands, "I forgive you, we've both grown up a lot since then. At least I hope so."

They arrived at the beach and were able to see Gray and Lyon by the picnic tables. Gray was pacing while Lyon tried to calm him down. Natsu smiled.

"You're right, it's kind of nice here," Zeref commented beside him, "The view is beautiful."

Natsu, who only had eyes for Gray, replied with, "I couldn't agree more."

Zeref snorted marking where Natsu was looking, "You really have it bad, don't you?"

"Hmhm, and he's a doctor now, you know," Natsu grinned proudly, "That's what we're celebrating, his dissertation was approved."

Zeref rolled his eyes at his excitement but smiled before looking suddenly ashamed. "Hey uhm, Natsu? Igneel didn't really come back."

"I figured, let's just go eat, okay?"

They made their way to the table with Zeref getting a slice of pizza and putting it on a plate for Natsu while Gray fussed over him.

"Everything's gonna be fine, Doctor Princess, we've come to an agreement. Zeref's gonna try not to be an asshole, and I will no longer deny he's my brother," Natsu grinned happily at Gray's disgust at the new nickname and Zeref's annoyed grunt. "Now tell me all about your dessert presentation."

Gray glanced at the two brothers, and although he was a little hesitant to take Natsu's words at face value, he dared to believe they might be true. That they could move forward without having to worry about Natsu's family ever again.

He wrapped his arms around Natsu, being careful of his injuries and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Natsu replied before kissing him sweetly, "and you don't have to get me the world. Everything I need is right here."

"Really? That's too bad, cause I thought since you were injured, I could do this," Gray whispered some words into Natsu's ear that made him blush and peer at him with undisguised desire.

When Natsu tried to coax him into doing whatever it was Gray shoved a pizza in his mouth, and the two of them began laughing hysterically with Natsu almost choking on the food.

They could hear Zeref ask Lyon, "Are they always like this?"

"You don't know the half of it…"


End file.
